


A Feast of Music

by fengirl88



Series: After Shakespeare [8]
Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: If music be the food of love, The Elephant Jazz Club is a Michelin starred restaurant.





	A Feast of Music

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Feed challenge at fan_flashworks, and inspired by the Watermill Theatre production of Twelfth Night.

If music be the food of love, The Elephant Jazz Club is a Michelin starred restaurant. Women in sharp suits sing close harmony, move smoothly to the rhythm of drum and bass, pick up the melody for a dazzling solo on fiddle or sax. Anything is possible in this room full of smoke and mirrors. What better place to be shipwrecked, to lose your heart, to find your other self? New songs for old, songs of love and death, folly and yearning and midsummer madness. Even the sour-faced steward Malvolio has a song to sing: _let me live that fantasy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Details of the production, which played at the wonderful Wilton's Music Hall in London, can be found [here](https://www.wiltons.org.uk/whatson/451-twelfth-night).


End file.
